Soulmates
by SuzukaAzumi
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura felt an attraction from the time they met. We could call them soulmates, but what if they had a life before that, a life they can't remember, a life in the distant past, where Sakura is the one in the darkness and Sasuke the one who will save her.
1. Chapter 1 A Dark Destiny

Hello everyone, I'm SuzukaAzumi. The first thing you need to know is that I'm a big SasuSaku fan, so don't be surprised if the story revolves around them. Also, I speak mostly French, and it's my first time writing a fanfiction, in English furthermore. I'm really interested mythology so there will be things about gods and all. Please review, I'd really appreciate it if you could take a few moments to leave your thoughts about my story.

**Summary: **Sasuke and Sakura felt an attraction from the time they met. We could call them soulmates, but what if they had a life before that, a life they can't remember, a life in the distant past, where Sakura is the one in the darkness and Sasuke the one who will save her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

It is said that the Saviour of this World, the Sage of the Six Paths, founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He defeated the Ten-Tails, a legendary monster, in battle and sealed the beast within his own body, thus becoming the very first jinchūriki. But historians forgot to mention his soulmate, a woman as powerful as the sage and as beautiful as a goddess, who was always by his side. Their history and names were forgotten with time. This is their story.

* * *

**Soulmates**

**By SuzukaAzumi**

**Chapter 1 A Dark Destiny**

In the Haruno Castle, the lord, a kind-faced man with dull-pink hair and blue eyes, and his wife, a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair, just had their second child. _Sakura_, they named her, for she had hair pink like cherry blossoms, and eyes as green as spring. Lord Kizashi was a renowned swordsman, the best of all, they say, and Lady Mebuki was a powerful priestess, who protected their territory with her barrier, for the war has made many victims. The two of them were very happy to have this child, but Lady Mebuki was worried, for she had seen a dark future for her daughter in her dreams. Miko's dreams shouldn't be underestimated because they become true most of the time.

Lady Mebuki expressed her concerns to her husband, and the two of them decided to ask for help from the lady of the neighboring Castle, Lady Tsunade, who had great knowledge. Great was their surprise when Lady Tsunade in person came that night at Haruno Castle. She was a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight, waist-length blonde hair and shoulder-length bangs.

"Lady Tsunade ? How did you receive our message so quickly?" Asked Lord Kizashi.

"Please excuse myself for arriving without invitation, Kizashi, but what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance, " Tsunade answered.

"Please tell us, Lady Tsunade," said Mebuki,"it concerns our Sakura, doesn't it?"

"You are right, Mebuki. This child will have a particular destiny, her actions, along with those of another, will determine this world's fate."

"This world's fate?" Asked Mebuki, surprised.

"Her destiny will be dark, but I'm sure that everything will be alright," said Tsunade with a tender look on her face. "You should train her, for she will become stronger than me.

"Stronger than you? But you are the most powerful woman in this world," said Kizashi.

"There are many people stronger than me, Kizashi," said Tsunade with a smile. "Each generation will surpass the older one, as Sakura will surpass the two of you. She has a lot of potential. She will be known widely in this world. I will take her as my apprentice, for she will need to be strong when the time will come. "

"Thank you, my lady," said Kizashi, " We appreciate your help. It will be an honor for Sakura to be your apprentice."

* * *

At the same time, a year-old baby was found on the steps of the Fire Temple. It was a little boy with black hair wrapped in a warm, white blanket, in a small basket. The apprentice-monk, Chiriku, quickly brought the child to the elder monk, Bansai.

"Master, this child was found in front of the Temple," said Chiriku, what should we do with him?"

The elderly man looked at the baby and frowned. He had received a message from the goddess, in his prayers that a little boy would soon be in his care. A boy who will decide this world's future. He will have the power to end the world or to bring it to a new era.

Looking at the child, Bansai couldn't almost believe that this small thing would have such an impact. He seemed like every other children; innocent. The boy suddenly opened his eyes, revealing two dark onyx orbs. Those eyes looked as if they had seen things that shouldn't have been seen by children. There was a silver plate that read Sasuke attached to a chain on his neck. A child of nobility.

Chiriku was puzzled by his master's silence. He had never seen him so grave-looking, as if the world's fate was on his shoulder. Little did he know that he was very close to the truth.

"Master? What are we going to do with the child? Chiriku asked."

Bansai came out of his trance.

"He will be admitted the temple. We will raise him to be a great monk," he said. _And let's hope that I did not commit a serious mistake_, he added in his head.

Thus, little Sasuke was raised just like any monk and grew at the Fire Temple without knowing his destiny.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is the first chapter of my story. How do you find it? I'll try to update the next one quickly but I don't make promises. Please review.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Kusanagi Sword

Hello again! This is the second chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**Soulmates**

**By SuzukaAzumi**

**Chapter 2 The Kusanagi Sword**

_7 years later_

_It was dark. There was nothing around. Only herself. Sakura tried to distinguish something in the darkness without success. She had difficulty seeing her hand._

_"Where am I?" she asked herself. "What is this place?"_

_Suddenly, the air became hot, and fire shone threatening. She found herself in a burning room of the Castle. In the background, terrifying screams could be heard._

_"Mother?" She screamed. "Father? Naruto? Answer me! Where are you?"_

_The air became unbearably hot. She coughed a little after inhaling gaz. Tears welled up in her eyes. The ground began to shake. The mansion broke apart, pieces of burned wood fell, one almost burying her. She heard a loud growl, slowly raised her head and saw_—

"My lady? It's time to awaken."

Sakura sprang from her bed. She looked around her room. She was still in her majestic bed, the curtains around it still closed. She felt relieved. _It was just a dream. _

She had had strange dreams since she saw that sword in the Sacred Room. She remembered it very well. Her parents had always forbidden her to enter the sacred room, saying that it was dangerous, but Sakura had always been a curious girl, so she entered the location when she thought the coast was clear. Strangely, it was very easy to open the door that was said to be protected by a strong barrier. She only had to give one push to the talisman-covered doors for them to unlock.

Inside, it was almost empty except for a human-sized statue of the sun goddess Amaterasu at the back. The statue was entirely gray and its eyes were closed. Sakura had seen statues of the goddess before, but none of them were like this one. It had so many details and seemed so real that we could have though that the divine creature was only sleeping and would awaken at the slightest shock. Her neck was bare as well as her right hand, but the left was holding what seemed like a very real sword. She could have sworn she had seen it somewhere before.

"Do you recognize it?" Said a voice behind her.

Sakura gasped and turned around. A beautiful lady with short blond hair and eyes the same green as she, wearing traditional priestess clothing was behind her.

"Mama! You are here! I thought you went out for a walk?" She said guiltily.

"I arrived as quickly as I could after sensing a disruption in the barrier."

"I'm sorry, Mama," said Sakura, looking at the ground, wishing it could shallow her.

Lady Mebuki only smiled at her daughter and turned towards the statue.

"This is a very ancient artifact. You know what is it, don't you?" She continued.

Sakura examined the sword more carefully. She could see a strange silver light emanating from it. Realization light her green eyes. "Do you mean…it's the real one? She inquired. "The real sacred sword, one of the Three Sacred Tools? How can it possibly be here, at our Castle?"

"A long time ago, Amaterasu gave her Sacred Tools to us, humans and told us that the time would come when one of us, the strongest, and the purest in soul will reunite the Three Tools; the Kusanagi Sword, the Yata Mirror and the Yasakani Jewel," Mebuki began explaining. "The chosen one will receive enormous powers, capable of rivaling those of a god, and will be given the Five Treasured Tools. He or she will then bring our world to a new era. This sword was ours to protect from the taint of evil since centuries."

Sakura was smart for her age and understood what her mother meant. "Does it mean that there are other people guarding the two other Tools?"

"One is lost in a different realm very difficult to reach and we are not sure of the precise location of the other."

The little girl continued her interrogation. "If one is lost, then why bother trying to reunite them?"

"The Tools are very powerful even if it's only one of them. Besides, it will be difficult to reach the lost item but it is not impossible," Mebuki continued. "Many people are looking to get their hands on those artifacts, and not always with the best of the intentions. Not everybody could master the Tools, it is true, but we don't know when a really powerful person will arrive."

Sakura nodded, eagerly eating every word her mother told her.

"Do you understand now why I don't want you here, darling? You mustn't disturb the barrier again," she continued. "Come now," she said as she took Sakura's hand and lead her away. Sakura glanced behind her, taking a last look at the statue and the sword and watched as the doors closed slowly.

"My lady! It is time! Lady Tsunade has arrived to wish you a happy birthday."

Sakura jerked a little, coming out of her trance. She opened the curtains of her bed, got out and took a big breath.

"I'm coming!"

At that time, when she first saw the Kusanagi Sword, Sakura had no idea how it would affect her fate and those around her. Would she have made the same choices after knowing what would happen? Maybe not.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Gifts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of my characters

* * *

**Soulmates**

**By SuzukaAzumi**

**Chapter 3 Birthday Gifts**

Aunt Tsunade was waiting for her at breakfast. She was supposed to be one from the legendary team who survived the war, but Sakura could not imagine her aunt in the battlefield. She had taught her many things, from controlling her spiritual energy to recognizing medicinal plants. Sakura may have been young, but she learned very quickly. She had mastered everything her aunt told her in a record time.

"Sakura," said Tsunade, "you are here."

Sakura apologized, "how much time are you staying here, Aunt Tsunade?"

"I only came to wish you a happy birthday, my child," she responded. "I have a gift for you; take good care of her, Sakura."

"Take care of her? Who is she?" Sakura asked.

The priestess took something from behind her and showed it to Sakura. The little girl saw a little kitten with red eyes and two tails. She had a strange mark similar to a diamond on her forehead and was licking her right paw.

"This is the cat demon Kirara," introduced Tsunade. "She will protect you and stay with you whenever you go."

"She's so lovely!" exclaimed Sakura, fascinated. "Can I pet her?"

"Of course! She's yours now," said Tsunade, handing the feline to the pink-haired girl. "I have to go now; I need to consult your parents about something."

"Alright, goodbye, Aunt Tsunade," Sakura said, the kitten on her shoulder. "Thank you very much!" She looked at her Aunt who had strangely a serious face. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, no matter what happens, do not lose hope," Tsunade said, her voice grave. "Do not forget that. I'm sure you will make a wonderful priestess." She kissed the little girl's forehead and examined her face, as if she was looking at her for the last time. She smiled and with that, she turned around and left the room, leaving the child wondering about the meaning of those cryptic words.

"Sakura?" said a new voice.

It was her older brother, Naruto. He had been adopted by Kizashi and Mebuki since his parents died right after his birth to save him. Their parents were best friends and lords of the Haruno Castle loved him like a son. He had short bright blond hair and sapphire blond eyes and was always cheerful.

"Happy birthday, Sis! He said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! You ruined my hair! Do you know how much time it took to do this?" She complained.

"I don't know why you women accord so much importance to this. It's just hair!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You didn't forget what you promised, right?"

"I'll keep my promise and spar with you. Take this," he said as he tossed her a wooden sword. "We'll do this in the backyard."

Two months ago, the children had had a bet. If Sakura obtained a double six three times with the dices, he would spar with her on her seventh birthday. Unsurprisingly, Sakura won. She had always been lucky with games like that. She smiled, remembering her brother's face after her victory. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"Let's go," he continued. "What's on your shoulder?" He inquired, looking at Kirara carefully. He approached and extended his hand, petting the kitten. "A cat? He's weird—OUCH! What was that for?" He exclaimed, glaring at the animal. Kirara had bitten his fingers.

"She's a female, stupid brother! And she's not weird at all!" Sakura said, laughing at him.

"It's bleeding," he said dramatically, showing her his hand. "I'm losing massive blood. Death could be imminent."

Sakura rolled her eyes another time. "The Great Naruto meets his end by a cat bite? Ridiculous! Let's go, big brother, I don't want to waste time."

Sakura went to the backyard, followed by her brother. She put what Tsunade said to her in the back of her mind, thinking about reflecting the meaning of those words another time. She put Kirara on the ground and lifted the sword Naruto gave her a moment ago.

"I'll go easy on you," said Naruto, lifting his own wooden sword.

Sakura frowned. "Alright, but don't complain afterwards if you lose."

They looked at each other and Sakura gave the first blow. She was immediately stopped by her brother. She continued, trying to break Naruto's guard but to no avail. Naruto only defended himself at the beginning but began attacking after a while. Sakura was strong but not strong enough to defeat the blond-haired boy, who had been training with their father for a long time. He finally ended the battle by giving a finish blow. Sakura fell on buttocks.

"I won," he said teasingly.

"Humpf!" Sakura growled, looking at him. "Again!"

"Are you sure? It will always be the same result, you know."

The girl pulled out her tongue. "Again!" She repeated.

"Alright! Alright!" Naruto said. And they continued to spar all morning until a servant called them for dinner.

The children went inside. Lady Mebuki was waiting for them with two towels. "You did well," she said, giving one to each of them. "Don't force yourself."

"I'll win next time, Naruto. Prepare yourself!"

"You'll need to practice a lot more to catch up to me! Good luck!" He exclaimed, walking with his hands behind his head. "Ah! I had nearly forgotten!" He said, stopping suddenly. He took a small black box from his pocked and tossed it to Sakura. "Birthday gift," he explained.

Sakura opened the box and looked inside. It was a beautiful necklace. A blue crystal gem was in the middle, and by his sides, were two white pearls on a silver chain.

She smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

**Author's note: **Kirara is a cat demon from the manga InuYasha.

Thank you for reading! I'll update the next one quickly! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 The End of Happiness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of my characters. If I owned Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would already be a couple.

* * *

**Soulmates**

**By SuzukaAzumi**

**Chapter 4 The End of Happiness**

Sakura jumped out of bed. She was sweating, tears were flowing from her green eyes and the afterimages of the dream were still imprinted in her brain. She could never forget those horrifying visions. Her dream had begun just like any others. But it was a little different than before. Her father, mother, brother, —everyone— had been dead, killed by some monstrous creatures. She had only watched, frozen by fear. She couldn't do anything. Finally, everything took the color of blood and she had awoken.

The little girl walked through the corridor, with Kirara in her arms, to her parents' room, searching reassurance. Her cat licked her face, but even the kitten's attention couldn't appease Sakura.

The dream had seemed so real; as if she was really there, witnessing everyone's death. She had a bad premonition. What if it was real, that it was something that would come? No, it was impossible. Her mother had a strong barrier. Those creatures wouldn't be able to enter their territory.

She passed in front of the Sealed Room. She felt drawn to the doors, as if something inside wanted her to open them. But her mother had forbidden her to enter and Sakura still had the dream in her mind. She passed the room without a second look and noticed light in the living room. Some voices were coming from it.

She walked to it and peeked from the space of the door. She could see her mother's back and some warriors—friends of the family—as well as her father talking. She could hardly hear anything but hushed whispers.

"They…here…"

"Defend…village…barrier…"

"…Juubi…"

Who were here? Did something happen to the barrier? The village was normally far enough for it to not worry about defending itself from demons. And the Juubi? She was sure she remembered this name somewhere. But where did she hear it bef—

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Said a voice behind her.

She jerked and turned around. The people in the living room were silent. Clearly they had heard the voice.

"_Naruto!_" She said in angrily.

"What did I do?" Naruto said, confusion showing on his face. He was in his pyjamas and a penguin hat was on his head. Sakura never understood why he always kept it.

Light suddenly shone on the two kids. Someone had opened the door. They both looked guiltily at their mother. Lady Mebuki gazed at them, signed, and let them into the room. Her faced was white as a sheet and she seemed sick. The door's shutting sound was heard clearly in the silent room. Sakura immediately saw the familiar figure of her father and approached him. Her eyes opened widely when she saw blood dripping from a wound in his forehead and a bruised arm. A vision of her dream came back to her.

She ran to him and examined his wounds. "Father! What happened?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing serious my little girl," he said tenderly. He patted her head. "Your mother will fix me in a glance."

Naruto came to Sakura's side. "Yo, Father! Did you beat them?"

"No, Son. I came back for the Kusanagi Sword."

"The Sacred Sword? Why? Are the one you are trying to defeat so strong?" Sakura inquired. Her father was a skilled swordsman and she knew no one who could beat him. If he had to use the sword to vanquish them, it means serious trouble. What if he couldn't do it this time? Sakura had great faith in her father, but no one was invincible. He father, who had always looked so strong, unbeatable, seemed vulnerable under the moonlight. And her dream made it worse.

"Don't worry, Sakura, Naruto," said Kizashi.

"Can I come with you?" asked the eight years old boy.

Kizashi shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

The door opened yet again, revealing Lady Mebuki, the Kusanagi Sword in hand. She had retrieved it from the Sealed Room as they were talking. Kizashi knelt and took the sword and pulled it out of the scabbard. The sword was simple yet it held a strange beauty.

Mebuki took a Tamagushi from the sleeve of her haori, put it on the blade, and began to chant a blessing. The sword began to shine a white light and the glow disappeared soon after. The lord's wounds were also healed. The children's mother was even paler after the effort but she smiled tenderly at Kizashi.

Kizashi and Mebuki embraced each other. "Be safe," she said.

"I'll return soon, don't worry."

He looked at his family one last time and went with the other warriors. Sakura would always remember his back as he walked to meet the enemy. He was soon out of view.

Lady Mebuki dropped to her knees and began coughing.

Naruto and Sakura immediately went to her side. "Mother! Are you okay? You should rest."

"No," she said. "I have to pray for your father's return, for I can't do more. You two should sleep."

Her servant aided her to her personal chambers and the siblings were left alone. Sakura hugged herself. She suddenly felt cold. Warm arms enveloped her, and she saw it was her brother. She returned the embrace.

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" She asked. "I'm scared, Naruto."

"Don't be," he responded. "Father is the strongest person in the universe!"

She chuckled nervously. "If you say so." Sakura felt safe in her brother's arms. "You'll always stay with me, right?"

"I promise."

After a while, they each returned to their room, but Sakura couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get herself to enter the world of dreams, partly because she didn't want to see that horrible vision again, and partly because she had too much to reflect.

When she was finally able to close her eyes, her ground began to shake violently. Sakura was immediately awakened and she ran to her mother's chamber, followed by Kirara. Her mother was lying down, blood in the corner of her mouth, tears tilled down her face.

"Mother!" She screamed and went to her side. "Mama!" She hadn't called her that since five years old.

"…Sakura…" Mebuki said, clearly weakened. "I'm sorry…I wasn't able…to maintain…the barrier. They are too strong."

"Don't talk Mama. I'll get someone," said Sakura, tears in her eyes. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" She screamed. She looked at the door, but fire was invading the room. The air was beginning to be unbearable. It was her dream all over again, but this time, the pink-haired girl knew that it was real.

"It's…no use…Sakura. Listen."

Sakura's tears fell on her mother's face.

"You mustn't…let them get the Kusanagi Sword. Promise me."

"Who are they? "

"Promise me, Sakura." Lady Mebuki said, her voice suddenly stronger.

"I will, Mama."

Mebuki smiled sadly and her eyes closed.

"MAMA!"

Sakura wouldn't let go of her mother but fire continued to burn the room. She coughed from the gas. The ground shook harder, and, just like her dream, the mansion fell apart. Gigantic monsters watched her. One of them had, in their mouths, a severed arm, holding the Kusanagi Sword. Her eyes opened wider. The arm was her father's, with a tattoo of a dragon biting his tail, forming a circle. Naruto had the same one.

The creature ate the arm and sword fell beside her. She was all alone now. The monster began attacking her, but a big cat with saber-like tooth bit him. She recognized a bigger version of Kirara.

She looked slowly around her, tears preventing her from seeing clearly. What was once a beautiful and peaceful Castle was now hell. Fire was everywhere. People were screaming and running away. She remembered her dreams. She hadn't been able to do anything then. She looked at the sword another time, and remembered her mother's last words.

"All of this…for this thing," she murmured. She took its handle. "If it's like that, then I will kill whoever was behind this, reunite the Tools, and destroy them." She gripped harder, her voice grew louder. "For something like this to never happen again!" And she charged.

* * *

**Author's note: **The plot of this chapter was inspired from Kurogane's past in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

The tamagushi is a form of Shinto offering made from a _sakaki_-tree branch decorated with shide strips of washi paper, silk, or cotton.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
